Mi unica tentacion
by Dona-chan
Summary: Lord Voldemort esta destinado a morir a manos de Harry Potter, pero ¿si hubiera alguien con la misma misión? ¿Que tal que ese alguien fuera la mismisima hija de Voldemort, y Harry se enamorara de ella? Capitulo 5 perdon por la tardanza
1. Encuentro casual

Heme aqui de nuevo, iniciando una historia que no se si acabaré, una cosa que debo dejar clara es que yo actualizo a los tres reviews, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde pastillas de menta hasta felicitaciones y grageas, ahora los dejo con este intento de fic, vean la temática y ustedes dicen que quieren, por cierto, ahora que estoy empezando si quisieran algun personaje dentro de esta historia diganmelo, aceptaré a los que pueda, aun no tengo un final... también advierto: este fic tiene una clasificación mas alta que los anteriores que he hecho, por favor noten que no soy experta, solo espero que mis locuras les gusten n.n

* * *

Encuentro casual.

Dolor, era lo único que sentía, terminaría pronto eso era seguro, sus pensamientos devagaban, debía acabar con él aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, debía hacerlo, si no lo hacía ella, por lo menos viviría para enseñar a ese hijo suyo, a ese bastardo, que debía vengarse, no importaba como, de ese maldito que había resultado su padre, no dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciera, solo había una oportunidad...

Llanto.

Al fin había nacido, no era lo que ella esperaba, era una niña, no sería fuerte y seguramente moriría por cobarde frente a él, bueno, al menos le demostraría que no se había ido del todo, sus fuerzas la traicionaban, no duraría mucho, aún podía hacer ese horrocrux y dejarle parte de su alama a la niña, tal vez el solo recuerdo de su ultimo deseo fuera lo que la dejaría morir en paz. Ahora dejaría en manos de esa muggle, a su hija, nada esperada, nada querida, si había sufrido esos nueve meses, los había sifrido con la esperanza de ver morir a ese maldito.

Ese maldito que la había llevado con promesas de grandeza a la cama y la había preñado, ese "mago" que le había hecho sufrir tanto, le dejaba un destino a esa niña, un destino que debería cumplir si no quería dejar la marca de la vergüenza en su sangre, debía probar que no había forma de burlarse de ella aunque fuera indirectamente.

Miro a la niña que lloraba con fuerza en los brazos de la comadrona, murmuro un nombre y dejo que el aliento se le fuera del cuerpo, ahora, después de mucho tiempo, al fin se cumpliría su sueño, sabía que aunque tomaría un tiempo para que ella lo lograra, su hija no la defraudaría, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que fuera una buena bruja y que contribuyera al menos en hacer sufrir a aquella persona que la había engendrado, debía por lo menos verlo morir, Lord Voldemort debía morir a manos de su única hija...

Pero no pudo enterarse de que su sueño tal vez no se cumpliría, por que ya había alguien elegido para deshacerse de él, en el diario de la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se regocijaba, al fin se había ido, Lord Voldemort había sido derrocado por Harry Potter, y esa niña ya no tenía destino.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vacaciones, si, largas y aburridas, asi le parecían a Harry en ese preciso momento, justo cuando uno pensaría que se deben disfrutar y tener en cuenta que son excusa pefecta para no hacer nada, pero, claro, él no podía decir lo mismo, se había decidido a buscar a los horrocruxes, aun si tuviera que dejar a Ron y Hermione un rato, seguramente en aquel momento no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraba, estaba cada vez mas cerca de su destino; se encontraba en un poblado muggle, llevaba un poco de dinero y unas personas lo habían dejado quedarse con él después de conocerlo mientras caminaba sin rumbo por aquel sitio, les había dicho que tenía que visitar a un familiar suyo en un lugar cercano, pero que se había quedado sin dinero y ellos lo habían dejado quedarse después de comprobar que no era un peligro para ellos, por que se rumoraba que había asecinos rondando por el lugar; pues bien, después de la boda de Fleur y Bill había salido de ahí, dejando a sus amigos en la Madriguera acomodando cosas y arreglando algunas otras, les había dico que los vería en la entrada de Godric, el lugar a donde se diriguía por medios no magicos para no ser detectado, aunque ahora tenía todas las leyes a su favor para hacer magia.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama en una pequeña habitación, oscura y algo humeda, pero lo suficientemente comoda para él, miraba por la ventana, seguramente mañana, sus amigos se aparecerían en Godric en un segundo y él a penas estaría llegando con su mochila al hombro y completamente exhausto. Al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de emocionarse, conocería por primera vez la casa en la que hubiera pododo crecer de no ser por Vodemort, por eso mismo hacía la busqueda, era seguro que si acababa con los otrso cuatro horrocruxes que había sería por fin capaz de vengar a sus padres, y de paso a Dumbledore...

Al recordar esto se estremecio un poco, se recordaba asi mismo cada día que él no era el culpable, y que aun tenía la esperanza de vengarse por todos aquellos que le habían quitado, sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore, todos ellos representantes de un apoyo invisible y muy fuerte que lo hacía sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa. Pensaba que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría encontrar los otros horrocruxes, debía buscarlos a como diera lugar, ya sabía que debía buscar un guardapelo, algo de dos de los fundadores de las casas de Hogwarts y un ultimo objeto del cual no tenía ni la menor pista, suspiro y se acosto en la cama, estaba cansado y Hedwig que había estado dormida sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, salio depronto por la ventana dejandolo solo, no cerro la ventana a pesar de que estuvo tentado de hacerlo, se acomodo en la cama mirando hacía el techo y cerro los ojos, el sueño se apodero de él casi inmediatamente...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despidio y comenzo su camino por el lugar, no esperaba nada interesante, por lo menos no hasta que llegara con Ron y Hermione, sin embargo mientras continuaba su camino, vio que de una tienda salía una muchacha corriendo, al parecer perseguida por el propietario, llevaba una bolsa, parecía que acababa de robar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry saco su varita y lanzo un encantamiento aturdidor a la muchacha, esperando que nadie lo viera.

Pero en el momento justo en el que el hechizo iba a darle a la muchacha esta extendio una mano y de manera casi sorprendente evito el hechizo, haciendo que este se desviara y diera en la pared de una casa, Harry mas sorprendido que intimidado comenzo a correr intentando alcanzar a la muchacha, que lo llevo hasta ls afueras del pueblo, una vez ahí se sintio mas seguro y lanzo otro hechizo aturdidor, logrando darle a la bolsa que traía la muchacha en las manos, que simplemente solto los restos de la bolsa y siguio corriendo, Harry sientiendo que esa niña era un reto para él corrio mas rápido, no fallaría el tercer hechizo...

Lo lanzo y la muchacha cayó al suelo inconsiente, en el momento que la alcanzo solto sus cosas y la volteo boca arriba...al principio no supo que hacer, el color le subio a las mejillas mas rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, era una muchacha hermosa, de cabello oscuro, la calculo casi de su edad, ademas de que no pudo dejar de notar que tenía buen físico..., se despej un poco moviendo la cabeza luego dijo un hechizo para mantenerla quieta (Incarcerus, creo que asi va) luego tomando aire y esperando que el rubor hubiera desparecido de sus mejillas dijo el contra hechizo del primero:

-Enervate- la muchacha abrio los ojos rapidamente e intento escapar de nuevo, pero Harry la tomo por los hombros tranquilizadoramente- espera- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para evitar la resistencia de la muchacha, miro sus ojos y noto algo que lo dejo confundido un momento, sus ojos no eran del mismo color el uno del otro, el izquierdo era azul y e derecho era verde.

Visiblemente molesta, la muchacha se quedo quieta, murmuro unas palabras muy bajo y al momento siguiente estaba libre, Harry la miro ponerse de pie, al tiempo que embelesado también él se levantaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella defensivamente- ¿por que me atacaste? Eres un mago ¿cierto¿sabes que me hiciste perder la única comida que he podido conseguir en una semana?

-Eh...-dijo Harry despertando- Bueno...yo solo quería saber por que habías robado esas cosas, pero creo que ya me lo dijiste, y bueno, los hechizos eran para detenerte, lo siento...

-Bueno- dijo la muchacha examinandolo de arriba a abajo y bajando un poco la guardía- esta bien¿tienes algo de comida¿cómo te llamas?

Harry se sorprendio un poco por el comentario, pero levanto la mirada y sonrio, la muchacha también esbozo una sonrisa...

-Si, traigo bastante¿quieres venir conmigo y en el camino platicamos? Noté que tu también eres una bruja, tal vez sea fácil hablar contigo.

-¿Te parece bien?- Harry asintio- Bueno, dejame presentarme, mi nombre es: Estel...

* * *

No hice mucho en este primer capitulo, solo quería meter un poco de intriga¿quien es la chica¿que hace ahí?Dejenme darles una ultima cosas para pensar¿si ella fuera la hija ilegitima de Voldemot, y Harry se enamorara de ella que pasaría? 


	2. Sospechas

Hola, ya regrese, me parecio increible la aceptación que tuvo esta historia, ha sido mas leida que cualquier otra que he escrito, bueno, ya volvi, ahora si no pienso dejar tantas dudas, el capitulo anterior lo escribi en el internet, al ultimo momento y no lo acabe como quería, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy aqui de nuevo, con mas cosas para ustedes, dejenme pedirles una disculpa, me temo que no habìa servicio cuando intente subir la historia hace un tiempo, pero bueno, hagamos mi acostrumbrado resumen: muy bien, Harry acaba de conocer a una muchacha, que parece muy despistada, y al parecer le atrae, tiene que ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione para comenzar la busqueda de los horrocruxes, pero antes debe ir al valle de Godric, donde todo comenzo... y puede volver a empezar.

Bueno, ya saben la recomendación de todo el mudo, a los tres reviews actualizo, y acepto todo tipo de comentarios, incluidas las pastillas de menta, asi que ustedes dicen, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.

2.-Sospechas.

-¿Por que tarda tanto?- decía Ron dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba junto con Hermione, que estaba sentada sobre una roca, a que llegara Harry, hacía un rato Hedwig había llegado con un mensaje de Harry que decía que estaba cerca, que tal vez no tardaría mas de una hora en llegar, sin embargo, la hora ya había pasado y el muchacho aun no llegaba...

-No te desesperes Ron- dijo Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks, que estaba sobre sus rodillas- si dijo que ya venía es que viene, no creo que se demore mucho, tal vez paso al baño, no puedes dar por sentado que es inmune a eso.

-Hermione no quiero pasar mucho tiempo aqui, sabes que en cualquier momento podríamos ser detectados, ademas, ¿que pasaría si nos encontramos con mortifagos? No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Vamos, aunque eso sucediera, ya podemos usar magia, lo cual quiere decir que podremos defendernos, y sabes muy bien que Harry no es un tonto, seguro tendra una buena excusa.

En ese momento por el camino se escucharon risas, y Harry aparecio caminando y hablando muy animadamente con Estel, que sonreía ampliamente, entonces Ron avanzo, iba dispuesto a refutarle a Harry sus preocupaciones, sin embargo alguien se le adelanto...

-¡Harry Potter!- Hermione- Nos tenías muy preocupados, debías llegar al menos hace unos diez minutos, ¿cómo te atreves? y de paso traes a...a...¿a quien traes?

Ron también se había fijado en la muchacha que acompañaba a su mejor amigo, no dejo de mirarla por un rato, luego se acerco a donde estaban ellos.

-Lo siento chicos, me retrase un poco, tuve que ayudar a Estel.

-¿No será Ester?-dijo Ron algo mas tranquilo

-No- dijo la muchacha mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos- es Estel, sin la erre.

El muchacho se quedo sin habla un momento viendo los disparejos ojos de la muchacha, luego retomo la compostura y miro a Harry, que no dejaba de mirar a Estel, como si estuviera embelesado, al parecer Hermione lo noto, y decidio hacer que los muchachos cambiaran su centro de visión.

-Bueno, ¿les parece si seguimos el camino?- dijo señalando el camino, que comenzaba a cubrirse de casas unos metros mas adelante.

Harry miro decidido el camino y asintio, después de tomar un poco de aire miro de nuevo a Hermione, y le dijo:

-Seguiremos adelante, pero ella nos va a acompañar.

-Esta bien, pero dime una cosa ¿Acaso no volvera a Hogwarts este año?- dijo Hermione algo extrañada

-¿Hogwarts?- pregunto Estel ignorante, los tres muchachos la miraron incredulos

-¿No sabes que es Hogwarts?- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos, Harry aun con mas razón, si ella había demostrado tener magia en las venas, ¿por que no conocía Hogwarts? Tal vez iba a otra escuela de magia, ahora que lo pensaba, jamas la había visto en la escuela, y era probable, por que ella no se había sorprendido cuando él la abía atacado con magia...pero aun asi, nunca creyo que pudiera haber alguien que no supiera de la existencia de su escuela...

-No, de hecho, pense que ustedes también tenían el don de la magia después de ver a Harry en acción.

-¿Por que dices eso? Los magos y las brujas existen en gran cantidad, pero siempre se esconden, no es un don de privilegiados- dijo Ron algo abstraido.

-¿En serio existe otro lugar donde hay personas con este tipo de poderes? Por que yo he podido usarla desde pequeña, y nunca he visto que alguien mas pueda hacerlo, hasta ahora, y me he entrenado sola.

-Espera- dijo Hermione intentando meterlo en su cabeza- ¿jamas has ido a una escuela de magia?

-¿Existen?- dijo la muchacha comenzando a verse emocionada, por primera vez desde que estaban hablando

-Ron: detenme- dijo Hermione tomando a su amigo de los brazos

-Es,...increible,- dijo Harry mirando a la muchacha a los ojos intentando mantener la seriedad- ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?

La muchacha lo miro, y todo signo de emoción se borro de su cara... Después comenzo a avanzar moviendose llamativamente hacía donde estaba el camino poblado, no miro hacía atras, Ron se encogio de hombros y comenzo a andar también, hasta alcanzarla...

Harry y Hermione se quedaron resagados unos metros, entonces Hermione dijo:

-Ahora me explico por que no se emociono al saber que la acompañabas, cualquier otra persona con poderes magicos se habría dado cuenta de que eres una celebridad...

-Si, tal vez...

Mientras avanzaban por el valle de Godric, buscando la dirección, Estel les platico varias cosas a nuestros tres protagonistas, desde que había crecido en un orfanatorio muggle, donde nunca le habían entregado una carta, cosa que hizo sospechar a los otros si en realidad no la habían invitado a Hogwarts, hasta que ese mismo año, al cumplir los 16, había tenido que salir del lugar para buscar por su propia cuenta algo que hacer, también les conto todo lo que había tenido que hacer para aprender a controlar su magia, ya que ella no tenía una varita magica, ella usaba sus manos para hechizar, algo que facino a Hermione, se enteraron de lo que le paso a su madre, pero nunca de su ultimo deseo, y como la muchacha de verdad ignoraba varias cosas del mucdo magico dejaron de extrañarse de todo lo que les contaba, parecía bastante ordinaria.

Sin embargo había algo en ella que no parecía muy fácil de entender, si ella era una bruja y de las buenas, ¿entonces como era que no se había interesado en saber mas sobre sus extraños dones,¿quién la habría abandonado con tanta facilidad,¿a que se debía el extraño color de sus ojos?

Mientras avanzo el día algunas cosas se fueron aclarando, una vez llegando a Valle de Godric, la magia comenzo a hacerse lucir por todos lados, era una comunidad enteramente magica, como Hogsmade, tenían incluso algo parecido a un zoologico solo para investigaciones, lleno de criaturas magicas que incluso Hagrid hubiera envidiado, Hermione los arrastro hasta alla, diciendo que no por que ese año fueran a faltar a Hogwarts iba a perderse la oportunidad de ver o aprender de algunas criaturas magicas.

Entraron, era un lugar muy interesante, vieron desde Ashwinders, hasta un Uro, los especimenes era espeluznantes, y algunos eran incluso graciosos, como el Billywig, que se la paso dando vueltas frente a Ron hasta que este cayo al suelo mareado.

Sin embargo hubo ahi una escena parecida a un deja vu que hizo que Harry notara algo que lo puso lo suficientemente nervioso como para sospechar de ella... Caminaban por la sección de animales de clasificación Peligrosa, cuando al ver una serpiente de tres cabezas una alarma comenzo a sonar en el área anterior (para magos competentes), fue entonces cuando vieron pasar a un quintaped seguido por unos cuantos magos que querían atraparlo, sin embargo, no fue lo único que paso, la alarma activo algun dispositivo de emergencia y todas lasjaulas quedaron abiertas, dejando salir algunas criaturas, Hermione congelo a algunas, con el locomotor mortis, y Ron aturdio algunas menos vulnerables, sin embargo, cuando un Erkling se le acerco a Harry por detras, y tuvo que aturdirlo dos veces, miro de reojo a Estel, que muy quitada de la pena estaba agachada mirando a la serpiente, era una Runespoor, y al parecer no tenía ganas de atacarla, mas bien parecia que mantenían una interesante discución.

Cuando este pensamiento cruzo la mente de Harry se acerco corriendo a donde estaba la muchacha, facinada hablando con la serpiente.

_-...fue entonces cuando decidimos atacar, veras nuestro instinto de caceria es basico, si no nos enojamos y alguno resulta muerto._

_-Pero si son tan listas ¿por que se matarían entre ustedes?_

_-Aún no lo sabemos- _decían intercaladas las cabezas de la runespoor-_hemos intentado hablar con alguien de ese problema, pero son muy pocos los expertos que vienen a hablar con nosotras..._

_-¿Qué haces Estel?- _le pregunto Harry a la muchacha sin poder evitar usar el parsél- _No se supone que debamos hablar con ellas._

_-Niño, no te metas en la conversación- _le dijo una de las cabezas de serpiente a Harry

-_No te preocupes Harry estaban diciendome que necesitaban hablar con alguien, que no hay muchos que puedan hablar "pastel"-_ dijo Estel mirando con resentimiento a Harry.

Este se quedo un momento en shock, ¿hablaba parsél? Eso no auguraba nada bueno, al parecer, tenía un problema entre manos.

-_Ellas tienen razón, el parsél...parsél, no es muy común en la comunidad magica, pocos tenemos el don, y ahora ustedes- _dijo mirando a la serpoente-_se quedan tranquilas y no digan nada de esto, los expertos no deben tardar en venir a verlas._

Con un gesto improvisado de reproche, la serpiente se calmo y Harry ayudo a Estel a levantarse, ya que se había puesto a platicar con las sepientes sentada en el suelo, le pregunto ya en un lenguaje mas conocido.

-¿Hablas parsél?

-De hecho es la primera vez que hablo con una serpiente, aunque no creo que un Bundimun tenga algo mas interesante que decirme, cuando intente hablar con él no me contesto.

-Eso es obvio, el parsél es el lenguaje de las serpientes, solo úedes hablar con ellas.

-¿No te parece genial? Tener la capacidad de hablar y controlar animales tan peligrosos como esos, imagina lo que podrías hacer...

El comentario estuvo de mas, pero Harry no pudo dejar de tomarlo en cuenta, solo conocía un par de personas que hablarían asi de un animal, pero no con tantas ganas de hacer algo malo, esas personas eran Hagrid y Voldemort, el ultimo había estado usando por mucho tiempo su don para controlar a las serpientes, y lo había hecho con malas intenciones, y ella ahora...sonaba igual que él.

Después de salir de ahi se tranquilizo un poco, y se dijo que tal vez su preocupación y fijación en ese datalle era demasiado, solo estaba nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo solo eso.

Sin embargo, después de contarselo a Ron y Hermione sus sospechas se incrementaron, puesto que Hermione no confiaba mucho en la muchacha, y Ron no estaba dispuesto a confiar en alguien mas que hablara parsél si no era Harry...

Estel continuo siendo un misterio el resto del día, aunque al final terminaron quedandose en una posada en el mismo lugar para continuar el viaje al día siguente.

Pero como el destino acaba de decidir que no quiere esperar tanto para el siguiente capitulo, pues le voy a seguir.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama, no llevaba camiseta y miraba el techo pensando en lo que había sucedido aquel día, cuando un ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse, la puerta acababa de abrirse, entonces cubriendose con una bata blanca, entro Estel.

-Harry, ¿estas despierto?-dijo en voz baja la muchacha- Lo siento, quería hablar contigo- dijo entrando y avanzando hasta donde el ojiverde pudo verla

-¿Hablar?¿Sobre que?-dijo Harry incorporandose.

Estel avanzo hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama de Harry, este se sintio un poco intimidado, pero no dijo nada.

-Es que, esta tarde, mientras hablaba con la runespoor, me di cuenta de algo, muy en el fondo quería que esa serpiente me siguiera, que fuera mi aliada, quería dañar a alguien con ella, algo me decía que tal vez, si lo hacía me sentiría bien, ya se que suena tonto pero jamas antes me había sucedido.

-Dejame ver si entendi,¿tenías ganas de atacar a alguien con esa serpiente?- dijo Harry intentando descubrir si estaba dormido o no...

-Si, algo muy en el fondo me decía que lo hiciera.

-Vaya, eso no es muy bueno- dijo Harry en voz baja para si mismo.

-Si ,ya se que no es bueno- dijo ella haciendolo notar que lo escuchaba- sin embargo tengo una rara sensación cuando estoy junto a ti, es como si debiera atacarte, pero a la vez...otra cosa- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, a pesar de estar oscuro Harry pudo notar que la muchacha estaba confundida, tal vez asustada, pero no con malas intenciones...

Después de un rato de hablar cosas vanas la muchacha se quedo dormida en la cama de Harry, mientras este sentado en una silla miraba por la ventana de la habitación, pensando en que podía significar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bueno, ahi lo tienen, el segundo capitulo terminado, por esta vez no los dejo en suspenso, el capitulo es algo mas largo de lo que yo acostumbro, pero espero que les de tiempo por lo menos de leerlo durante el poco tiempo que le dediquen en el día a este fanfic, ahora espero tres reviews mas para continuar, recuerden, acepto todo tipo de cometarios, dudas, sugerencias, pastillas de menta y tal vez unas cuantas grageas de todos los sabores, solo espero que les gusten mis locuras, el acento todavia se esta poniendo, esperen un poco y esta historia mejorara, ahora respondamos reviews:

Ennaira Skywalker

Aqui esta el capitulo dos calientito para que sigas leyendolo, y bueno, pues, aun no le vemos la cara de sorpresa a Voldemort, pero es seguro que no le va a agradar mucho la idea, jajaja, espero tu review.

Lunix

Espero tener la oportunidad de mencionar a Luna Lovegood en la historia, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, gracias por la sugerencia.

Kaori Ishida

Esto es casi lo contrario al review de Ennaira si Voldemort se va a sorprender, ya me imagino Harry como va a reaccionar, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que Todo puede pasar.

Pati

Espero que me brindes tu apoyo para continuar la historia, si crees que vale la pena no me queda mas que agradecertelo y creerte, gracias.

Alfesibea

La espera puede durarte muchos capitulos mientras te guste la historia, la seguire escribiendo y procurare capitulos mas largos, tal vez atrape mas tu interes.

Alteia

Gracias por darme una oportunidad, espeor que comience a convencerte, no soy experta, pero estoy segura que tu opinion puede mejorar mi trabajo nn

Flopy

De hecho, segun el sexto libro Harry esta haciendo ambas cosas, me temo que primero ira a Valle de Godric y después tal vez siga con la busqueda de Horrocruxes, no es facil explicarlo, pero muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	3. Dentro de tus ojos

Okidoki, he vuelto, espero que hayan tenio buenas vacaciones, debido a sus atinados comentarios sobre esta historia, se que les esta gustando y me parece bueno, ya saben yo intento actualizar a los tres reviws, si no llegan al menos tres no escribo otro capitulo, asi que les conviene dejar comentarios, si son mas no me quejo, bueno, ahora vayamos a lo que importa, la historia, pero primero va el resumen del capitulo anterior.

Harry llego hasta donde Ron y Hermione acompañado por Estel a la cual incluyeron en su aventura para buscar los horrocruxes, aunque resulto un poco extraña, por que habla parsél y ademas muestra signos de ofensa hacía Harry, que dejaron al muchacho pensando en quien era esa muchacha, y si no representaba una amenaza para él. Ahora comenzaré a hacerle honor a la clasificación "T", y...bueno, se los dejo de tarea, vean lo que pasa...

* * *

3.-Dentro de tus ojos.

En cuanto reanudaron su camino, Harry noto que todos iban muy callados, la presencia de Estel los mantenía así...

Llegaron al fin a la dirección que les habían dicho, no había mucho, de hecho lo único que había era una casa, vieja, deshabitada por mucho tiempo al parecer, sin embargo estaba en muy buenas condiciones para el tiempo que había pasado, era una casa humilde de dos pisos, estaba pintada de color blanco, frente a ella había una placa que anunciaba casi con orgullo:

_CASA DE LA FAMILIA POTTER_

_1987-1989_

_Atención: la casa esta protegida con_

_un hechizo para evitar que alguien_

_entre._

-Alguna vez leí que las cosas de tus padres estan aun ahi dentro.-dijo Hermione después de leer la placa en voz alta.

-Bueno, al menos las aseguraron, aunque no creo que reluzcan de limpias- dijo Ron mirando la casa

-Tal vez tenían un elfo domestico, y se quedo ahi como Kreacher-(no se si se escriba asi) Hermione se acerco un poco mas alla de la placa.

-No lo creo, pero aun asi, es bueno saber que yo hubiera crecido aqui de no ser por Voldemort- Harry apoyo su mochila sobre la placa y saco una camara fotografica muggle, con la que fotografio la casa y la placa- bueno,

¿que les parece si vamos al cementerio? Tal vez no haya fantasmas felices ahi, pero me gustaría ver sus tumbas.

Estel no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, miraba la casa con interes propio de un niño que va a un museo de maravillas, leyo la placa al menos tres veces recorriendo las letras con los dedos, le dio la vuelta entera e incluso intento mirar atravez de la ventana...

Harry la miro con extrañeza, miro a la muchacha, al parecer su personalidad era cambiante, por que miraba calculadoramente la casa, como si tuviera algun tipo de plan maligno en mente, entonces volteo a verlo de reojo y Harry se sobresalto, si antes había comenzado a sospechar de ella ahora sus sospechas eran mayores.

Conforme avanzo el día, pasaron al cementerio, pasearon por ahi un buen rato, buscando a los Potter, estaban hubicados en el centro del cementerio, en una zona llana solo cubierta de pasto, los nombres estaban casi ocultos por las hierbas que habían comenzado a crecer ahi, Harry se inclino frente a las lapidas y despejo un poco las plantas que había ahi, se sintio un poco extraño al notar que estaba sobre lo que tal vez serían los cadaveres de sus padres, miro sus nombres iscritos en la piedra gris que designaba su lugar, Lilian y James Potter, tal vez si le habían hecho falta...

Aun sin decir una sola palabra salieron de ahi, la gente que pasaba por ahi los miraba con extrañeza, algunos señalaban a Harry, otros simplemente los veían pasar, unas personas enterraban a una persona a lo lejos, sin embargo las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

-Bueno, y ya que acabamos con esto¿tienes alguna pista sobre donde puedan estar los horrocruxes?- dijo Hermione mirando de una lado a otro de la calle.

-No, no tengo muchas pistas, Dumbledore las conseguia atravez de recuerdos, lo único que se es que debemos buscar un guerdapelo que pertenecio a Slythertin, pero, podría estar en cualquier lugar, lo que debemos hacer es buscar a ese tal... R.A.B.

-Bueno, pero tomando en cuenta la nota tal vez este muerto, y puede que haya destruido el horrocrux, si asi fuera habría que comenzar una nueva busqueda ¿no?- Ron no parecía tan preocupado por los horrocruxes como Harry lo estaba.

Iniciaron un camino de regreso al lugar donde se habían quedado, mientras caminaban una voz los detuvo, una voz conocida y soñadora.

-¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!- Luna Lovegood se acercaba hacía ellos corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara, como aun eran vacacioes de verano, no era raro verla, lo raro era qu estuviera ahi...

-Luna¿que haces en estos rumbos?- Harry fue a saludar a su amiga seguido de Ron y Hermione, esta ultima sin muchos animos...

-Vivo cerca de aqui, veo que ustedes vinieron¿que los trae tan lejos?

-Vinimos a visitar la casa de Harry, hubieran sido vecinos, pero ya ves, el destino (J.K.) se interpuso.

-Jejeje, eso parece, bueno, diganme ¿quien es la muchacha que los acompaña?

-Bueno, ella es Estel, Harry se la encontro y decidio quedarsela- jajajaja, ok, no dijeron eso, era solo para ver como sonaba, ahora si va seriamente- Ella es Estel, nos esta acompañando, es prima de Hermione...

Hermione miro al ojiverde con reproche, pero no lo desmintio, Ron sonrio divertido, Luna los ignoro y se acerco a la muchacha, la miro detenidamente un momento y luego dijo con su tono casual.

-Me gusta el color de tus ojos, no conosco a nadie con ojos asi¿iras a Hogwarts este año, si eres prima de Hermione también debes ser muy inteligente.

Estel miro a Luna con una sonrisa que dejaba notar que no había dado importancia a lo que había dicho...

-Bueno, yo, jamas he ido a Hogwarts, la verdad no sabría que decirte, gracias por el comentario de todas formas, me gustaría que fueran de un solo color...

-Se entienden- dijo Ron mirando a Luna y a Estel con esa conversación tan original en cuanto a estilo. Harry sin embargo notaba entre lineas lo importante de la conversación, se daba perfecta cuenta de las tacticas de Luna paraconocer a alguien, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada de Estel, no se había preocupado, aunque si tenía sus dudas sobre su origen, tal vez platicaría con ella mas tarde, todavia tenía que hacer algunas cosas en ese lugar...

Luna insistio en acompañarlos un rato, fueron a dar un tour por todo el valle de Godric, llegaron a cierto lugar que debía tener cierta conexión con el Ministerio, y tal vez con Gringotts, al entrar Luna les explico que ahi se arreglaban cosas muy comunes, tal y como la haría un jefe de municipio, ademas de que se tenía acceso a cuentas de Gringotts atravez de la red flu, donde la gente podía sacar dinero, era un lugar muy interesante, y Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para pedir informes sobre "la casa de los Potter", tal vez por ser el único heredero le darían permiso especial para entrar en la casa y hechar un ojo.

Sin embargo se encontro con malas noticias, la casa había pasado a ser propiedad del Ministerio como monumento historico, y tuvo que irse de ahi antes de que lo proclamaran a el mismo un monumento mas, todo parecía muy normal, sin embargo todos sabemos que lo bueno no dura para siempre, incluso después de un día normal de clases hay tarea...

De ser un día completamente lindo, paso a ser un día muy ventoso, y comenzo a nublarse, Luna se despidio antes de que se dieran cuenta y pronto estaban corriendo para escapar del agua. La lluvia era tan tupida que no se vaía mucho al rededor, y Harry perdio de vista a todos sus compañeros, cuando llego a un lugar donde podía abrigarse del frio completamente empapado, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Estel ya estaba ahi, e incluso había conseguido un café y estaba completamente seca, le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara, temblando de frio y mirando por encima de su hombro para localizar a Ron o a Hermione fue hasta donde estaba la muchacha riendose.

-No puedo creer que... hayan tenido que correr...jajaja

-No te rias, dime como lo hiciste

-Bueno, sabiendo que eres una mago mas experimentado que yo, imagine que tal vez te aparecerias, yo hice eso cuando la lluvia comenzo, y llege aqui antes que ustedes.

Harry miro a la castaña con cara de "si lo hubiera pensado antes", y luego penso en Ron y Hermione, tal vez ellos ya se hubieran aparecido en algun lugar, no hacía mucho habían obtenido su licencia, y Hermione no era nada tonta, incluso podía ser que ya estuvieran resguardados de la lluvia en otro lugar... Penso que tal vez sería el momento oportuno para aclarar sus dudas.

-Oye, Estel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro, siempre y cuando sepa la respuesta.

-Jeje, bueno, recuerdo haberte preguntado de donde eras, jamas me diste una repuesta.

-Bueno, no sera fácil responder a tus pregutnas si todas son asi, veras, yo me crié aqui en Inglaterra, toda mi vida, nací en la casa de una mujer muy amable que me cuido hasta que cumpli los tres años, por lo que se, mi madre murio después de mi nacimiento, y no se nada de mi padre, esta mujer murio cuando yo tenía la edad que ya te dije, y entonces termine en el orfanatorio, el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

-¿Cómo descubriste que podías usar magia?- Harry comenzo a sentir intriga, no estaba dando muy buenas respuestas...

-Fue por azares del destino-...en especial por ser tan explicita- Estabamos en la casa, viendo un programa de un circo, era el turno del mago e hizo algo muy fácil, el famoso truco del conejo en el sombrero, yo me emocione como nunca en mi vida y decidi que quería un conejo, todo el mundo se rió, pero yo me empeñe en ello y para cuando reaccione ya había un conejo frente a mi, moviendo su nariz y mirandome con su ojos rojos. Fue el primer tipo de magia que hice.

-Debio haber sido graciosos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Lo fue, pero solo para mi, los demas estaban aterrorizados, desde entonces los del orfanatorio me tenían miedo y corrían rumores sobre mi aparente rareza, tuve que arreglarmelas yo sola, y cuando sali de ahi ya tenía conociemiento de la mayor parte de mis hablididades, lo único que nunca pude hacer fue una poción, me encantaría poder hacer una solo para variar.

-Bueno, tal vez tengamos que hacer una en algun momento, mientras tanto dejame decirte que hay algo que me llama mucho la atención, el color de tus ojos¿que me podrías contar sobre ellos?

-Si, a muchas personas les causa confusión, pero yo no tengo ni idea de por que son asi, pero como la gente se incomoda deja de confiar en mi rapidamente, todo sería mas fácil si fueran solo azules o verdes como los tuyos. Por cierto¿donde quedaron los otros dos?

-Deben estar protegiendose del agua en alguna parte- dijo Harry, comenzo a pensar en que tal vez ella también venía de una familia especial de magos, tendría que preguntarle a Hermione para averiguar mas, la chica bien podía ser alguien como él, la única persona con relación a una familia desaparecida.

Volvio a mirar a Estel, a primera vista parecía despreocupada, sin embargo al pensar en eso, tal vez se había deprimido un poco al ir a casa de Harry y por eso había visto la casa así, tal vez imaginaba igual que él el tipo de vida que hubiera tenido de vivir con una familia. Sin quererlo, al quedarse pensando, su vista se fijo en los ojos de la muchacha sin darse cuenta, ella parpadeo y lo saco de su ensimismamiento, entonces noto que la gente se veía un poco alarmada, al mirar hacía la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que causaba el alboroto, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y ahora el agua comenzaba a entrar en el lugar, de hecho los zapatos del muchacho ya estaban bajo el agua por unos milimetros, tal vez verían a Ron y Hermione hasta el día siguiente si el clima seguía igual, dependiendo de donde se hubieran metido.

-Sera mejor que nos movamos de aqui, seguramente la inundación no llegara a las habitaciones alla arriba.- sugirió Harry mientras le ofrecia una mano a Estel.

La chica se levanto con una sonrisa y le dio la mano, fueron a las habitaciones que tenían reservadas ahi desde el día anterior, Harry entro en su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa y Estel simplemente le dijo que lo vería para la cena.

Un rato después ya completamente seco, estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo, seguía pensando en Estel, sus ojos eran un gran misterio, lo tento incluso la idea de revisar su libro de Historia de la Magia y buscar alguna persona dentro del libro que mencionaran con esa característica, no aguanto mucho y pronto ya estab buscando su libro, para su mala suerte era él único que no llevaba, sin embargo mietras metía otros libros en la mochila uno que acababa de comprar en el callejon Diagon antes de salir, un libro sobre Horrocruxes, el único que pudo encontrar, cayó al suelo abierto en una pagina que describía los efectos o cambios que podía producir uno de esos artefactos en los objetos en lo que estaban puestos, había uno que describía incluso los efectos dentro de un ser vivo, como un animal...

Lo levanto interesado por la coincidencia, tal vez Dumbledore había tenido razon al decir que Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort era también un horrocrux, comenzó a leerlo hasta que llego a una parte que le parecio susmamente interesante...

_"..., otro efecto que pude producirse en un ser vivo cuando se le convierte en horrocrux es un cambio llamativo en sus características físicas, se han encontrado documentos que dan fe de estos cambios, un miembro cambia de color, encoje o crece mas de lo debido, en animales donde esto no es muy notorio el color de los ojos cambia, dejando uno del tono natural y el otro del tono de la persona que lo impuso (el hechizo), en los tiempos cuando esto se practicaba abiertamente se podía reconocer a un humano-horrocrux por esta característica..."_

Harry salio de la habitación corriendo, entro en el cuarto de la muchacha y entro muy despacio y en silencio, estaba durmiendo y esperaba no despertarla, aunque por otro lado hubiera esperado que estuviera despierta para hablar con ella, la miro una vez mas, no podía creer que ella fuera un horrocrux, aun tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, pero si lo era, tendría que eliminarla...

* * *

Bueno, dejemosle hasta ahi, me parece que ha sido demasiado para un solo capitulo, pero espero que les haya gustado, también espero que hayan tendio buenas vacaciones (los que tuvieron), ahora solo espero tres reviews de su parte para que se enteren de lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, tal vez para entonces las cosas cambien y haya mas "acción", mientras tanto dejare la intriga de este capitulo en sus mentes para que el proximo capitulo también se pasen un rato por su casa, ahora a contestar reviews:

Alteia

Se pone mas interesante aunque no lo creas, espero que sigas leyendo el fic n.n

kmy

Por el momento no da buena espina, tiene muchas cosas escondidas que Harry aun tiene que descubrir¿cómo va a hacerlo? el tiempo lo dira.

Ennaira Skywalker

Ya nos enteraremos de las raices de esta muchacha en proximos capitulos, de hecho los terminos "initmos" no solo son entre Voldemort y alguien mas, Harry tendra mucho que ver...

Sailor Aluminem Siren

Aqui esta la actualización que pediste, se pone mas interesante, espero tu review.

Alfesibea

Si no mandas tu review mientras estoy conectada no pareces, enhorabuena, ya ves aqui estaba ya el segundo capitulo y ahora ya esta aqui el tercero, espero que te haya gustado, ya ves lo que alguien como Estel puede llegar a sery mas tratandose de quien es,espero tu review pronto

Bueno, ahora si me despido que se la pasen bien y no se les acabe el gusto por la lectura es un muy buen habito hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Deseos

Hola de nuevo, ya llego el capitulo cuatro, heme aqui con la historia para que la lean, y para que de paso se enteren de las locas ideas que hay en mi cabeza, bueno como se que no les llama la atención estar leyendo estos comentarios y que ustedes iran directo a la historia ahi les va el obligado resumen del capitulo anterior: Tenemos que estaba lloviendo, antes de eso los muchachos encontraron a Luna, que los entretuvo, después tenemos a un Harry que esta solo con Estel en el lugar donde se hospedan, él acaba de descubrir que ella es un horrocrux, y Ron y Hermione estan solos y perdidos en la lluvia, ahora veremos su reacción...

* * *

4.- Deseos. 

Harry permanecio en la habitación de la muchacha durante un largo rato, paseando de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir, intentaba encontrar una explicación diferente, pero no le parecía coherente ninguna otra, penso que era un problema genético y que por eso sus ojos eran tan diferentes, pero por mas que lo pensaba no sabía de ninguna otra persona con esa característica, al final termino por asomarse a la ventana, seguía lloviendo a cantaros, Ron y Hermione aun no regresaban, imagino que habían entrado en otro lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia, tal vez habían vuelto a ver a Luna y ella los había invitado en su casa, de cualquier modo, si hubieran querido regresar desde hacía un rato ya se habrían aparecido.

Miro a la muchacha de nuevo, evito pensar en lo que ahora suponía para él, y la miro dormir tranquilamente, sin pensar en que tal vez su proposito en la vida era mantener vivo a Voldemort con una parte de su alma dentro de ella, que suerte tan mala, una muchacha tan bonita como ella...Harry se descubrio con aquel pensamiento y tuvo que evitar pensar en ello, sin embargo no podía dejar de negarlo, le había gustado desde la primera vez que la había visto, era muy diferente de todas las muchachas que conocía, incluso de Hermione, y de Ginny, tenía un caracter muy parecido al suyo cuando no se comportaba de manera infantil, ese era otro de sus atractivos, por mucho que Harry se sintiera preocupado no podía dejar de sonreir ante los comentarios de la chica sobre cualquier asunto que no fuera de mucha importancia.

Y ahora que estaba ahi de pie junto a ella mirandola dormir, notaba al fin el sentimiento, lo sentía correr por sus venas, se daba perfecta cuenta de que la atracción que sentía hacía ella no era simplemente sentimental, era también física, la necesidad de acercarse mas a ella se hacía mas fuerte desde que la conocía, ahora que era sincero consigo mismo intento reprimir su instinto y mantenerse al margen, pero mientras mas la miraba mas sentía que no podría resistirse...

La muchacha se movio en sueños y Harry se sobresalto, retomo la compostura y la miro espectante, esperaba que abriera sus ojos de nuevo para asi hablar con ella, pero ella solo se dio la vuelta en la cama, Harry miro su reloj, hasta ese momento noto que llevaba por lo menos dos horas y media en la habitación, comprendio que la muchacha no despertari hasta el día siguiente y salio sigilosamente de ahi, ansiaba hablar con Ron y Hermione, tal vez lo haría el día siguiente.

Entro en su habitación y se tiro en la cama, respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos, se quedo un momento asi esperando a recuperar su ritmo normal, las ultimas cosas que había reflexionado habían hecho que su corazón palpitara mas fuerte, vio a Hedwig en su jaula y se levanto para dejarla salir, dejando la ventana abierta y también la jaula, ella sabría regresar, o pasaría la noche fuera, él simplemente decidio que descansaría, se cambio de ropa, y se acosto en la cama, dejando las cobijas puestas, hacía calor incluso con la lluvia...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron y Hermione mientras tanto estaban refugiados en la casa de Luna, esta ultima los había visto mientras corrían y los había invitado a pasar a su casa, sin embargo no estaban dentro, estaban ya mas secos pero bajo un techado en el patio, esperando a que la lluvia disminuyera un poco su ritmo para poder irse, pero la lluvia no parecía tener para cuando detenerse cosa que los retubo ahi, calados hasta los huesos y empapados y sin ganas para volver a casa de Luna y refugiarse ahi hasta que la lluvia pasara.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido de Harry y Estel?- dijo Ron casi gritando para hacerse oir por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

-No lo sé, tal vez hayan llegado a otro sitio donde cubrirse- dijo la muchacha mirando a Ron y frotando se los brazos a causa del frio y la humedad de la lluvia. Ron no pudo evitar sonreir al verla así, hacía que la chica se delineara por la cortina de lluvia, se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros, Hermione se puso roja pero no lo impidio...

-Vayamonos, en algun momento tenemos que llegar, sería mejor que caminaramos.- Ron comenzo a avanzar sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione que seguía sonrojada, el rubor en la cara de Ron también era un poco notorio, ambos sonreían. En ese momento ¿quién se acordaba de Harry o de la aparición?

Era uno de esos momentos que uno no quiere que termine, caminaban por una calle desierta, solo acompañados por la lluvia, juntos, avanzando sin que les importara lo que sucedia, caminando tranquilamente protegiendose el uno al otro en un abrazo que cruzaba la línea de la amistad poco a poco...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, ajeno a todos los acontesimientos que estaban sucediendo en el Valle de Godric, un hombre que permanecía sentado en una silla bastante elegante, aunque a primera vista muy fria, estaba contemplando algunos peridicos viejos, veía en ellos como su maldad se extendía a cada segundo y celebraba que los demas se dierna cuenta e que solo él podía causar aquellas desgracias, sin embargo sus pensamientos divagaban , por primera vez le hubiera gustado compartirlos con alguien, sus fieles mortifagos no eran buena opción, ellos jamas entenderían lo importante que resultaba para él recuperar el poder después de trece largos años de ausencia, y de todas maneras aun quedaba su venganza, debía acabar con Harry Potter para que su felicidad fuera plena...

Su barrera mental era muy fuerte, sin embargo le llegaban imagenes y pensamientos subitos, en donde quiera que estuviera Harry estaba muy agitado, veía a una muchacha dormida, sentía como las emociones del muchacho corrían rapidamente hasta subirle la temperatura, y sin embargo sabía que solo eran deseos reprimidos, nada de lo que hubiera querido hacer Harry se haría... La imagen de la muchacha volvio a su cabeza, esta vez era un recuerdo, vio a la muchacha muy claramente, fue entonces cuando lo noto, el enorme parecido...

Aquellos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, puso mas atención ahora en el recuerdo que el mismo tenía en la mente, la que acababa de ver tenía uno ojo azul también, pero aun se parecía, sus cabellos oscuros, la evoco de nuevo, eran tan parecidas... Incluso la mirada sería y calculadora que había visto cuando la conocio (en el recuerdo Harry la recordaba con la mirada que la conocio), con un poco de mejor animo penso en que habría sido de ella...

°°° °°° °°° _Flash back °°° °°° °°° _

La había conocido en uno de los tantos ataques que hacía contra el mundo el magico, y ella le había pedido con la misma mirada que acababa de recordar que no la matara, que se uniría a él si asi sobrevivía...

No había podido negarse, en aquel entonces aun era joven, aun tenía alma, se llamaba Mandy, era hermosa y muy obediente, con el tiempo comenzo a desearla, no era la mejor de su grupo, pero la única con la que era clemente, un día al encontrarse ella herida y los demas mortifagos en una misión, había ido a visitarla...

-Gracias por preocuparse señor- le había dicho ella con voz debil a causa de las consecuencias de su herida...

-No es preocupación, es amabilidad, ademas tengo que hablar contigo de algo que seguramente te interesará...- eso le había dicho antes de acercarse de manera violenta hasta donde yacía Mandy acostada.

Ella solo lo miro con aquellos ojos verdes, expectante, él se mantenía serio, aunque por otro lado le costara trabajo admitirlo, era la primera vez que algo asi le sucedia...

-Si aceptas, tendrás lo que quieras, riquezas, longevidad, prepotencia, infundiras miedo y respeto incluso entre los que concoces, no tendrías preocupaciones...

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?- había dicho ella con un brillo ambicioso en los ojos.

-Aceptarme...

Había sido una propuesta rápida y sin meditación alguna, y ella la había aceptado sin dudar, incluso logro hacerla sonreir, en cuanto se recupero, después de todo, sucedio algo, algo que tal vez debio prevenir, tal vez si la hubiera dejado con él para un rápido castigo todo hubiera sido igual, sin embargo lo que había hecho había sido peor, la había desterrado, para que después de todo hubiera matado después al verdadero culpable del tumulto...

Había hecho eso de desterrarla en vez de matarla, solo por una razón muy fuerte, (esto lo escuhe en algun lado) "no puedes matar a alguien que conoces en la intimidad", y ella había significado mucho para él después de aquella noche.

°°° °°° °°° _Fin del flash back °°° °°° °°° _

Y pensar que la había dejado ir, y no la había buscado después de descubrir la verdad, pero no se lo reprochaba, se había ido herida, con una herida profunda que si no era tratada pronto podría ser mortal, ahora que lo pensaba, no se había preocupado por saber si había sobrevivido, por que fue por aquel entonces que se enfrenteo a los jovenes Potter, y fue ahi donde comenzo el problema, puesto que había comenzado incluso el agetreo por la profecia, los Longbottom también lo habían enfrentado, les puso un fin clemente, de haberlos atacado él hubieran muerto, no era nada de importancia relevante, de hecho, pensó mientras se levantaba para llamar a Colagusano, tal vez el parecido de la muchacha con Mandy no era tan grande, pero aun tenía rasgos familiares que él había visto en algun lado.

Aunque por alguna extraña razon no lo recordaba, no había tenido ningun mortifago con ese tipo de ojos azules, no pudo acordarse ningunos otros, supuso que era sangre sucia, tal vez en eso había acabado Mandy después de todo...

(¡Uy! para decir majaderias solo él...)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya había dejado dejado de llover, Harry se levanto y miro los "desastres" del día anterior, se puso ropa mas presentable y salio de su habitacón al mismo tiempo que Estel que tenía su habitación junto a la suya, evito los recuerdos de lo que había descubierto aquella noche, sobre sus sentimientos y lo que ahora sospechaba, se dieron los buenos días y bajaron a desayunar, entonces Harry recordo que le hacía falta alguien, no había notado si Ron o Hermione habían llegado la noche anterior, asi que cuando termino su desayuno dejo sola a Estel y fue al cuarto de Ron, que estaba vacio, imagino que no habían llegado y que habían pasado la noche en otro lugar, pero no dejo cabos sueltos y fue a asomarse al cuarto de Hermione...

Casi cerro la puerta en el mismo momento en que vislumbro el interior del cuarto, no estaba seguro de nada aun, pero era mas que obvio que había mas de un par de pies en la cama de Hermione, sonriendo un poco avergonzado recargado en la puerta intento no imaginarse como había llegado Ron hasta ahi, y tampoco la razón, pero era seguro que eso cambiaría el ambiente de ese día, por lo menos hasta que fingiera querer enterarse de los hechos, con detalle, aunque también sería divertido verlos debatir entre la vergüenza y la realidad, aun con una sonrisa en la cara Harry se sintio orgulloso de poder reprimir sus instintos mas que algunas otras personas... aunque podía estar muy equivocado, el día aun guardaba sus sorpresas...

* * *

Termino este capitulo con buena cara, se que muchos de ustedes aun quieren conocer los "detalles" mas "intimos" de esta historia, en especial por lo que acaban de leer, para que se enteren solo hay una forma, dejando tres reviews para que yo sepa que si quieren leerlo, pero ahora antes de que yo salga con otra de mis cosas y se me vaya a olvidar, debo contestar reviews: 

Ennaira Skywalker

Que bueno que te este gustando esta loca historia mia, sobre mi msn bueno no es complicado, simplemente usa mi nombre en minusculas y sin espacios (tarkesilver) y agregale el arroba y eso es todo, espero hablar contigo pronto

Alfesibea

De hecho estaba pensando en algo como lo que dices en tu review, me parecerñia genial ver a Harry dentro de todo aquel escandalo que se va a hacer, bueno sobre que mas va a suceder entre Harry y Estel aun no puedo decirte mucho, pero creeme que el cmabio que hice a clasificaciòn M vale la pena y lo voy a usar, empezando con lo leve de este capitulo, nn soy mala jajajaja.

Elener

Ya te enteraras, ya viste que no esta muy dificil hablar por el msn, de hecho había olvidado que no había subido un cuarto capitulo, ya iba a subir el quinto, pero bueno, espero que sigas esta historia como Viaje al Pasado n.n


	5. Exploración Profunda

Ya se que este tipo de historias les gusta, bueno, voy a advertirles que este capitulo es un poco mas fuerte que el anterior, espero que les guste, ojo, hay una mini-lima en este capitulo, tomenlo con naturalidad, no es nada del otro mundo, ahora voy a avanzar rápido para que lean a gusto, solo hace falta el resumen y todo listo...

La lluvia dejo mojadas las calles, si pero, eso solo hizo que algunas cosas quedaran claras, Harry se dio cuenta de que se siente atraido por Estel, que bien podría ser un horrocrux, y que Ron y Hermione son muy, muy sensibles a la lluvia, por que lo ultimo que supimos de ellos dos era que ambos estaban en la misma cama, y que los bajos instintos afloran de vez en cuando, también esta Voldemort, que mas que nada resulta tener una historia en la que nos damos cuenta de que alguna vez tuvo corazón, aun queda la segunda parte de su historia, la parte faltante para descubrir mas cosas sobre Estel y lo gota que derrama el vaso cuando Harry se rinde al fin, bueno, ya les meti curiosidad, ahora solo lean lo que sigue abajo.

* * *

5.- Exploración profunda.

Ron y Hermione se comportaron de forma extraña todo ese día, no se habalaban, miraban o acercaban, era extraño verlos en ese plan, puesto que la única vez que Harry los había visto actuar de esa manera había sido cuando se habían enojado durante el tercer curso, cuado Ron había acusado al gato de Hermione de haberse comido a una rata que ahora preferiría muerta, pero ahora era diferente, se miraban de reojo, como si no quisieran que el otro se diera cuenta de la mirada, de vez en cuando se perdían en pensamientos que acababan por dejarlos ruborizados, eso hizo un poco mas tranquilo el día de Harry, aunque este mismo se moría de ganas de saber que había pasado...

Cabe mencionar que Harry no había ido al Valle de Godric solo a visitar lo que algun día hubiera sido su hogar, de hecho tenía cierta corazonada que le decía que ahi, había un horrocrux, no sabía por que, pero confiaba en que si hacía una investigación sobre el lugar tal vez sabría exactamente que era es horrocrux. Pensaba de esa forma por que sabía muy bien que los únicos dos objetos personales conocidos de Godric Gryffindor estaban en Hogwarts, y estos eran el sombrero seleccionador y la espada que el había sacado de él, por eso creía que un lugar con su nombre seguramente guardaría un recuerdo de aquella persona que prestaba su nombre al lugar, un retrato, u objeto personal o algun monumento, otra cosa que lo hacía pensar asi, era que tal vez sus padres antes de morir tenían alguna idea de la existencia del horrocrux y que no pudieron revelar en su momento, eso habría significado que se enfrentaran a Voldemort por semejante conocimiento, ya que él hubiera querido acabar con aquellos que amenazaran su alma, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que buscaba...

Y encima de toda la confusión, estaba Estel, ahora que sabía mas sobre ella se sentía mas atraido, pero esta vez por curiosidad, no le gustaba mucho distraerse para verla pasar, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de hacerlo... Lo que aún no hacía, era contarles a Ron y Hermione su nuevo descubrimiento, pero como ya dijimos anteriormente, estos dos estaba sumidos en algo mas que vanos pensamientos...

La cosas comenzaron a darse solas aquel mismo día mientras se dirigian al único sitio donde puedes encontrar información de todo tipo, y eso después de la biblioteca, fueron a la sección del ministerio de magia que había en la región, a reclamar y obtener aquello que les llamaba mas la atención.

-Disculpen la pregunta- dijo Estel de repente, haciendo que el silencio que reinaba entre ellos desde temprano se rompiera- ¿a que hora llegaron ustedes dos anoche?- dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione.

Harry sonrio ante la reacción de sus amigos, Hermione enrojecio bruscamente, y Ron con un leve tartamudeo contesto:

-Bu...bueno, nosotros...nosotros llegamos...muy tarde...no nos fijamos de la hora...¿verdad Hermione?

- Si, claro...estabamos cansados y empapados. ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Curiosidad, lamento si les molesto, tengo una extraña tendencia a querer enterarme de lo que sucede con gente que estoy conociendo.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Harry mirando el edificio que tenían enfrente, no era muy grande, de hecho parecía una escuela primaria muggle, llena de oficinas con magos que trataban los problemas de unas cuantas personas ahi, se diriguieron al centro del lugar donde había una caseta de información, Harry se acerco a esta, al principio no paso nada, pero después una voz le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?

-Busco una oficina que pueda informarme sobre propiedades en este lugar.- después de decir esto una extraña flecha hecha de humo salio de la caseta y señalo el pasillo que estaba a su derecha, después se convirtio en palabras del mismo material de la flecha que anunciaban:

_Propiedades: tercera oficina a la derecha._

Se diriguieron hacía ahi decididamente, bueno, de hecho solo Harry, los demas lo miraban extrañados, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que buscaba su amigo. Sin embargo Harry llevaba una idea en la cabeza y había tomado una decición para llegar con ella a la información que estaba buscando. Cuando entraron en la oficina una bruja de largo cabello oscuro los miro desde atras de su escritorio, que estaba lleno de papeles, también había en la mesa un pequeño letrero con el nombre de la bruja " Maria Tolstoi", había una pluma firmando una pila de estos a su izquierda y cuando Harry se acerco mas esta dejo su trabajo y se quedo flotando frente a su cara.

-¿En que puedo servirles?- pregunto la bruja, mirando a Harry con interes.

-Buscaba a alguien que pudiera darme información sobre la casa de los Potter- dijo intentando auyentar la pluma de su cara.

-¿La casa de los Potter?- dijo la bruja sonriendo- ¿Qué tipo de información?- la pluma dejo la cara de Harry en paz

-Quiero reclamarla, mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy su legitimo heredero...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-No puedo creerlo aun- decía Ron, mirando en papel que le acababan de dar a Harry- Te la dieron asi como asi, por 5 galeones, jamas me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Se puede saber para que compraste el titulo de propiedad de tu vieja casa Harry- pregunto Hermione que leía con atención las instrucciones para quitar el hechizo de impasibilidad de la casa.

-Es obvio, no tengo lugar a donde ir, y para cuando acabe con mi busqueda necesitaré una casa para vivir, o por lo menos para que vengan a visitarme- dijo Harry simplemente, aunque no era el verdadero motivo.

Llegaron a la casa y Hermione se ocupo de quitar el hechizo, después con la emoción plasmada en la cara Harry abrio la puerta con las llaves que le acababan de entregar, y entro, por primera vez, en el único lugar que algun día represento un hogar para él...

El lugar se ilumino automaticamente en cuanto Harry puso un pie dentro, estaba lleno de telarañas, el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo, y los muebles también, había muchas cosas ahi, Harry incluso pudo distinguir bajo el polvo un reloj como el de la señora Weasley donde una flecha acababa de moverse, seguramente la suya diciendo que estaba en casa, después del recibidor estaba la sala, era un lugar confortable, había tres sofas, una mesita para el té y una chimenea, unos cuantos adornos por ahi, y unas cuantas fotos empolvadas sobre las repisas, aunque también había unas cuantas en el suelo, un poco mas alla, estaba el comedor, era una sensilla mesa para cuatro personas, sin embargo había una pequeña silla de bebe junto a una de ellas, también volcada en el suelo junto con lo que parecían ser restos de una taza, en la habitación contigua estaba algo parecido a un estudio, con un escritorio, lleno de papeles, había una escoba colocada en un soporte que parecía denotar el espiritu deportivo de su padre, la silla estaba movida, había también una chimenea ahi, y una pequeña sonaja sobre el escritorio.

Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, Harry subio las escaleras que había al final del pasillo, llego al segundo piso, donde había cuatro puertas, en la primera que abrio encontro un cuarto aparentemente dispuesto para invitados, en el segundo un baño muy aceptable, que al parecer se limpiaba solo, por que no había rastros de polvo, en la tercera habitación estaba lo que reconocio como su propia habitación, había una cuna, juguetes, una mini-escoba, y una comoda llena de ropa, también había pañales, sonrio al verlos, eran un recuerdo demasiado lejano, y en la ultima habitación, había una cama matrimonial, esta estaba en malas condiciones, estaba un poco revuelta y había varias cosas obre ella, una capa de invisibilidad, y un par de varitas, varios muebles fuera de su lugar, un armario y una comoda con el espejo roto.

Harry sintio una punzada de tristeza, esa era, por mucho la escena del crimen, no le sorprendia, era algo que tal vez en algun momento había concebido, aunque hubiera pensado también en la sala, volteo a ver a sus amigos sonriendo.

-Chicos, tenemos mucho que hacer- los otros lo miraron seriamente, sabían lo que seguía, una limpieza profunda del lugar, y tal vez ahi se quedarían a cenar...

No fue tardado, Hermione dijo unos cuantos hechizos en las diversas habitaciones y estas quedaron sin polvo, mientras Harry y Ron limpiaban el interior de los muebles también con magia, Estel reparaba y ponía las cosas en su lugar, todo quedo listo en menos de una hora, considerando que se habían tomado su tiempo, después de eso, los muchachos salieron de la casa a conseguir la cena mientras las muchachas acondicionaban la antigua habitación de Harry para dormir... (XP)

Pasaron la mayor parte del día revisando todo lo que había en la casa, había algunos artefactos sorpredentes en la cocina y el recibidor, era genial, en el estudio había muchos papeles que Harry considero inútiles, a exepción de unas cuantas cartas, una que hablaba del trabajo de su padre que al parecer era parte de Ministerio y también auror de medio tiempo, la escoba estaba en perfectas condiciones segun comprobo Harry después de montarla, la ropa segun calificaron las muchachas era de muy buena calidad, y después de desgnomizar u arreglar un poco el jardín trasero y tomar jugo de calabaza, vieron la puesta del sol

Después de una buena cena y una platica amena, Ron y Hermione se deshinibieron, y comenzaron a hablar del día anterior, les contaron la loca aventura que habían tenido y como habían terminado donde los había visto Harry en la madrugada, al parecer entre estos dos la lluvia había sido la culpable de todo, y un beso de confesión había sido el que iniciara lo inevitable, una vez anunciado esto Harry felicito a su pelirrojo amigo y también a Hermione, les confeso también que esperaba que eso sucediera desde hacía al menos cuatro años, cosa que los hizo sospechar si él había tenido algo que ver en todo, después de eso Estel se despídio y se fue a dormir seguida de la atenta mirada de Harry.

Entonces Harry encontro la oportunidad que había esperado todo el día para hablar con sus amigos.

-Muchachos, debemos hablar, creo que hay algo sobre los horrocruxes que ustedes deberían saber- les dijo sentandose en uno de los sofas, y mirandolos seriamente, sus amigos decifraron el mensaje, eso solo quería decir que lo que estaba apunto de decirles era algo que lo preocupaba- Ayer en la noche, mientras los esperaba, me puse a revisar el libro de horrocruxes que encontre, encontre un pequeño pasaje que hablaba de las caracteristicas que podía guardar un horrocrux que estuviera dentro de un ser viviente.

-¿Encontraste algo significativo?- dijo Hermione con timidez

-Si, de hecho, es algo que creo que ustedes veran muy interesante, el libro dice que cambia las caracteristicas físicas del afectado, desde modificar sus caracteristicas propias hasta su color, en animales sería algo que no muchos notarían, y al parecer en humanos casi no se da, pero cuando sucede, el cambio mas notable que puede darse es en el color de los ojos- al principio la reacción de sus amigos había sido como el había imaginado, Ron se había puesto de pie y había mirado en la dirección por la que se había ido Estel y Hermione simplemente solto un suspiro de resignación- pero no estamos seguros, puede ser algun tipo de desorden genético el que cause eso, no estoy seguro de como probar que es un horrocrux, mientras tanto, no tenemos mucho que hacer...

Ron volvio a su lugar y se tomo el cabello con ambas manos, Hermione fue quien se levanto entonces, mirando al suelo, absorta en sus pensamientos...camino hacía la ventana mas cercana a ella y entonces hablo...

-No se puede, si un horrocrux es creado, este solo tiene una misión, ya sea salvar a aquel que lo creo de la muerte, o cumplir una misión de alto riesgo, no puedo explicarlo bien, pero es la idea general, imagino que es por alguna de esas razones que Estel es asi, de todas formas no puede ser un horrocrux de Voldemort, por que ella tiene un año menos que nosotros, y bueno, me parece improbable, no creo que sea una amenaza para nosotros, sea o no sea un horrocrux es lo que pienso.

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga durante un rato, era muy logico lo que estaba diciendo, pero no sabían la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Estel, podía ser, pero podía no ser, de todas maneras, si como había dicho Hermione, era un horrocrux de Voldemort, entonces hubiera atacado a Harry nada mas verlo, pero no sabía si el alma de alguien razonaba de tal forma como para planear un ataque...un rato despés los tres se dieron las buenas noches, Hermione acompaño a Estel en la recién arreglada habitación de Harry y los dos muchachos entraron al cuarto de invitados, Harry había decidido que no dormiría en la habitación de sus padres, asi que habían puesto otra cama en el cuarto restante para él, junto con Ron...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El señor Tenebroso estaba muy raro aquellos días, había tranquilzado los movimientos de los mortifagos con excusas absurdas para algunos, pero nadie sabía el por que, había algo mas en aquella total desgana de trabajar, pero era algo que prefería guardarse para él, algo que pocas veces le había pasado, desde el día anterior que había comenzado a pensar en ella e incluso desde antes...

°°° °°° °°° _Flash back °°° °°° °°° _

Después de que ella lo aceptara, la había esperado, ella obedecia sus ordenes y lo hacía con una perfección casi envidiable, después ella regresaba con él, y sucedía que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella, a estar entre sus brazos, a sentir su calida respiración y su piel, ella nunca se quejo, y él siempre terminaba satisfecho.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzo a hacer sus horrocruxes ella estuvo con él, y había observado el procedimento, después de aquella noche no volvio a sentirse bien con ella por completo, le hacía falta algo, pero hasta hacía poco no había notado que, después la había enviado a esa misión, ella la comandaba, y al final, había sucedido algo desagradable...

No solo la misión no había cumplido su cometido, alguien de los suyos había pasado información muy valiosa a la Orden del Fénix, las historias habían sido muchas, al parecer todos comenzaban a odiar a Mandy, todos la culparon de haber sido la que pasaba información, puesto que la persona que debían matar había señalado en su dirección y le había dado las gracias, no podía creerlo, lo atribuyo también a la falta de desenvoltura de ella cuando estaban juntos, la castigo, a pesar de que la habían maldecido y herido gravemente, la dejo ir viva, algnos se lo reprocharon diciendo que sabía demasiado, que seguramente lo contaría todo, pero él había dicho que no duraría lo suficiente como para hacerlo, no la dejaría volver...

A pesar de todo eso, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, sentía curiosidad, por que antes de irse lo había amenazado con algo que nunca descifro:

-Algun día volveremos, ya veras, ese día te daras cuenta de que no debiste desterrarme...- Ese "volveremos" lo había dejado callado, no sabía como explicarlo...

Poco tiempo después cuando casi había completado todos sus horrocruxes se había enterado de la verdad, un par de mortifagos novatos y estupidos había llegado asustados como unos niños y habían rogado clemencia, en su alarde, habían confesado quien de los dos había inculpado a Mandy, el los mato por supuesto, pero castigo de manera tortuosa al culpable, pensando en lo que había hecho, pero jamas se retracto de su palabra, y si lo hizo ella jamas lo hubiera sabido, de hecho ni siquiera hubiera vuelto, poco después se encontro con Harry Potter en el camino y todo aquello quedo a medias...

°°° °°° °°° _Fin del flash back °°° °°° °°° _

Y ahora después de tantos años su mente se encontraba perturbada por la imagen de esa niña, esa niña que se la recordaba tanto,... la niña con la que Harry Potter soñaba... Una sonrisa se formo en la demacrada cara de Voldemort, ahora un plan maligno comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza, sin que él supiera que aquel plan no daría reslutados...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aun era de noche, Harry se levanto, tenía la boca seca, había tenido una extraña pesadilla, en sus sueños veía a una mujer que corria con un pie cojo, corría como si estuviera perseguida, después se detenía frente a él, murmuraba algo que él no entendía y luego lo atacaba, en su sueño también había estado corriendo, tal vez por eso se sentía asi, salio de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, y fue a la cocina, se sirvio un vaso con agua y lo bebio casi de un trago, después decidio volver arriba, se había olvidado ya de su sueño, su nueva intención era quedarse otra vez dormido.

Sin embargo cuando llego arriba se encontro con alguien, se detuvo inmediatamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, miro bien al personaje que estaba frente a él también paralizado, y sintio un vuelco en el estomago, Estel estaba ahi, de pie, al parecer había salido al baño, aun asi, Harry no pudo explicar por que la reacción de ambos fue esa, y tampoco lo que sucedia.

Harry camino hasta donde ella estaba, estuvo a punto de seguir de frente hasta la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo, sus pies no le respondían, su respiración se escuchaba agitada, y también la de Estel, asi, en la oscuridad, Harry pudo notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, aquellos ojos... Se acerco mas hacía ella, una extraña fuerza magnetica que lo atraía mas cerca de esos ojos desiguales comenzo a poseerlo, se acercaba cada vez mas a la muchacha, pudo notar como sus parpados se cerraban ante la cercanía, entonces, la beso...

_"Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación"_

_"Los santos estan quietos cuando acceden"_

_"Entonces quieta y tomaré lo que conceden"_

El beso no duro mucho, pero le dio a Harry lo que quería, e incluso mas si siguen adelante... Harry coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha, y atrajo su cuerpo mas cerca del suyo, volvio a besarla, pero esta vez transmitiendo su deseo con el beso, al principio Estel se asusto un poco e intento separarse de Harry, al no poder hacerlo se dejo llevar con otro beso, esta vez correspondiendo...

Aquello iba mas rápido de lo que Harry hubiera esperado, en el trayecto que llevaron entraron de nuevo al baño, la muchacha mantuvo a Harry contra la pared durante un rato, hasta que este le dio la vuelta y comenzo a besarle el cuello, la chica solto un suspiro y se aferro a la espalda de Harry dejando que este la acariciara libremente.

Harry sintio como la exitación comenzaba a apoderarse del momento, la muchacha lo rodeaba y besaba calidamente, mientras que él al responder de la misma manera sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo, haciendolo desear llegar mas lejos, pero no fue posible, un ruido fuera de ahi los distrajo, no se habían molestado en quedarse callados, con un ultimo beso apasionado ambos se separaron.

Una vez en su cama, Harry comenzo a pensar en lo sucedido, si Hedwig no hubiera llegado en aquel momento tirando su propia jaula al suelo y despertandolo¿que habría sucedido? Se quedo despierto hasta que la exitación de aquel momento borrara las pistas de su sabana y se fuera, después volvio a quedarse dormido...

* * *

Puff, que capítulo, fue emocionante, al menos un poco, no lo nieguen, esto comienza a tomar otro camino desde aqui, como ya se dieron cuenta, esta historia contiene escenas de "alto calibre", claro, como vamos empezando no es gran cosa aun, pero yo creo que con su opinión esto puede ser llevadero, que esta vez sera para mi muy valiosa, asi me daré cuenta de que tan lejos puedo llegar con esta historia sin tener que poner en riesgo su manera de pensar o sus ideas, saben muy bien, que yo acepto de todo un poco, desde aquellos comentarios con flores, hasta aquellas pastillas de menta que me dicen que no les gusto, cualquier tipo de mensaje no esta de mas, a los tres reviews actualizo, si son mas también se toman en cuenta, gracias, ahora respuestas a los del capitulo anterior:

Althea Elener

Bueno chica, ya actualice, espero que no me mates por la tardanza, me temo que no tuve tiempo, he estado cargada de tareas y eso que es final de curso, creeme mi estilo se te pego a ti no ami, jajaja, no lo tomes a mal, bueno es cierto, yo también le tengo cariño a Viaje al Pasado, de hecho no he podido actualizar por el tiempo, pero lo hare pronto, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

Alfesibea

Creeme pocas son las lectroras como tu, es de verdad muy bueno saber que algunas de mis lectoras confian en lo que haga, y bueno, tal vez Ginny no se fue al cerro, pero su aparición aun tardara un poco espero que no te moleste, ademas aun tenemos que tratar el tema de Voldemort, Harry, Estel, por que cuando Harry se entere de quien es su "suegro", se muere, sobre Ron y Hermione aun quedan muchas cosas por decir tampoco voy a dejar las cosas como este lindo sueño de capitulo, jeje, hay que ser realistas, Harry es serio pero no es un santo, te espero para el proximo capitulo.

Lia Du Black

Que nombre tan elegante, si, tus supociciones sobre lo que le espera a Estel son ciertas, pero como te imaginaras aun queda mucho por decir, también si tomamos a Voldemort como punto de partida, el amor no es su fuerte, pero donde hubo fuego...

Me despido con una sincera disculpa por la tardanza para este capitulo, de verdad no pense que una obra de teatro me iba a quitar tanto tiempo, pero no se preocupen ahora estoy algo mas libre para escribir y no tardare tanto con el otro capitulo que en compensación sera mas largo.

Tarke Silver


End file.
